<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since the Invention of Kissing by nickinspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689317">Since the Invention of Kissing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickinspace/pseuds/nickinspace'>nickinspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Princess Bride roleplay, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickinspace/pseuds/nickinspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara likes Princess Bride, sure, but she wasn't sure if she understood Kara's fascination with the movie.<br/>She might have changed her mind, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since the Invention of Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve seen it a couple of times.”</p>
<p>The excitement pouring off Kara seemed to grow when Sara made her confession.</p>
<p>The Waverider captain was not a Princess Bride expert, but she watched the movie a couple of times. She knew enough to follow along.</p>
<p>Kara bounced in the balls of her feet, her smile dazzling.</p>
<p>“Great! Okay, I got us both costumes. I hope that’s okay? It’s close enough.” Kara raised her hands, where the clothes had been likely lifted from the Waverider’s closet.</p>
<p>The two pieces were resting against her arms.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking I could be Wesley...”</p>
<p>“…and I’ll be Buttercup?” Sara raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>Kara laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“Yes, trust me. I know Buttercup is usually depicted as a sweet princess, but she was also really strong and a leader in the story.” Kara said. “You’ll be perfect, and you can add your own spin to it.”</p>
<p>Sara took the princess dress from Kara’s hands. It was a red gown, with details in gold. The assassin felt the fabric in her fingers, imagining herself playing the bold princess.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Kara bit her lip. She rested her hands in Sara’s waist. “We can just do something else, if you want to.”</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“No way, <em>Wesley.</em> I’m in.” Sara teased her, launching her arms around the Kryptonian neck.</p>
<p>They threw themselves into the kiss. Sara chased at Kara’s mouth, moaning into her lips. The Kryptonian tried to suppress a gasp when Sara’s hands grabbed her hair and pulled her closer.</p>
<p>With a gentle push, the two broke apart.</p>
<p>Kara stepped back, her face blushing.</p>
<p>“Okay, then I’ll get changed.” She said, and headed towards the bathroom in a hurry.</p>
<p>Sara took her time getting ready.</p>
<p>She knew this movie held special meaning to Kara. The amount of times she made a reference about Princess Bride during their quick visits together was <em>inconceivable.</em></p>
<p>Sara planned to approach this like she would with any other mission. Get in character, put the costume on and get comfortable.</p>
<p>And of course, spend some time with her girlfriend. That too.</p>
<p>With the red dress on, the effect was almost instant.</p>
<p>The assassin let her hair down. The red dress made her cleavage look nice – clearly a bit more racy than the original version – and she liked how light it was.</p>
<p>Plenty of room to move. The practical fighter in her approved.</p>
<p>A knock from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Can I come out?”</p>
<p>Sara couldn’t stop her grin.</p>
<p>“Sure, it’s about time.”</p>
<p>Kara looked the same, and yet… damn.</p>
<p>She was wearing black leather pants, with a black corset vest that made her chest and biceps looked amazing. The head mask was a tad ridiculous, but it did helped build the scene.</p>
<p>She also carried a sword.</p>
<p>Her eyes scanned Sara.</p>
<p>The posture in her changed immediately. Her back straightened up and she moved with a linger of dramatic flair.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see you have gotten ready. Allow me to introduce myself, as I am the Dread Pirate Roberts.”</p>
<p>She did a curtsy.</p>
<p>There was definitely an accent.</p>
<p>Sara held her smile. Even in the whole get-up, she was still cute.</p>
<p>“Well, Dread Pirate, I’m Princess Buttercup and <em>far </em>too royal to be mixed with your lot.” Sara crossed her arms in her best ‘bratty’ impression.</p>
<p>Kara approached her in a confident manner, her sword still in hand.</p>
<p>Sara made no movement. The two were right in front of each other, clear tension in the empty space between them.</p>
<p>Kara raised her sword, that Sara could swear was real, and touched the blade against Sara’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Give me a chance, Princess.” Kara said. Her eyes were dancing with amusement. They walked backwards until Sara was backed into a table. “I’ll make your time worthy.”</p>
<p>Sara’s face remained neutral, except from her smile.</p>
<p>Its corners lifted, as if sensing the challenge.</p>
<p>Kara felt shivers.</p>
<p>She remained steady.</p>
<p>She always fantasized about this. Sara looked stunning in that dress, her legs showing just above the hem.</p>
<p>But what made this unique was Sara Lance.</p>
<p>She was a leader and a flirt, and her interpretation of this roleplay was everything Kara had needed.</p>
<p>“Then get on your knees, Pirate.” Her voice was rough. Showing her desire.</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>The Dread Pirate got on her knees and looked up. The sword by her side now.</p>
<p>Princess Sara was looking at her.</p>
<p>Defiant, but with darkened eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, don’t make me wait. Get to it.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>Kara kissed the inside of Sara’s thighs, her hands rising her dress up. Sara’s breathing hitched.</p>
<p>She felt when Sara grabbed the top of her head to guide her where she wanted. The burning feeling quickly turned into pleasure. Kara could feel her own arousal.</p>
<p>The Kryptonian moved her tongue, listening to the way Sara responded.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p>
<p>She grabbed Kara’s head more forcefully.</p>
<p>In a matter of minutes, Sara was fucking herself against Kara’s tongue.</p>
<p>She let out a series of quiet moans, keeping her lover at bay with her hands, but it was her voice that made Kara’s arousal so evident.</p>
<p>Those noises were filthy and wet, and it hit Kara in her clit.</p>
<p>When Kara felt Sara beginning to shake, she knew she had reached orgasm as her breathing slowed.</p>
<p>The Dread Pirate cleaned her mess gladly. After each kiss, she’d look up to see Sara watching her with a sweet expression.</p>
<p>Kara got up.</p>
<p>“Was that good or…?”</p>
<p>Kara couldn’t finish the sentence because Sara threw herself onto her. The surprise was enough to make them both stumbled, but the Kryptonian recovered quickly.</p>
<p>She lifted the assassin and carried her off to bed.</p>
<p>Sara turned them around, so she was on top.</p>
<p>With a mischievous smile, she removed her dress. Kara felt herself pause when she looked at Sara, her breasts within her reach.</p>
<p>The Kryptonian swallowed.</p>
<p>“Now, Dread Pirate Roberts, was it?” Sara asked. She pushed Kara back into the bed with her hand. If the alien wanted to resist, she could.</p>
<p>But she had no reasons to.</p>
<p>“Will you do what I ask?” Princess Sara smirked. “Whatever I say?”</p>
<p>Kara knew the answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Maybe next time I can be Inigo Montoya. 'Hello, you killed my father, prepare to die!"<br/>"...Kara."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>